


Nothing Says I Miss You More Than a Blowjob

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Josh/Ryan Sex Collection [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Backstage, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Josh has been on tour for what seems like forever, and Ryan's sick of sitting at home like a bored out of his mind maiden, waiting for his return. So, he hops on a plane, and surprises Josh backstage. They miss each other, and the reunion turns into more of a desperate blowjob on the side of a tour bus more than anything.





	

"Fuck Josh," Ryan breathed, stumbling along next to him. He had pushed and shoved his way backstage, effectively surprising his boyfriend, who had no idea he was gonna be at the venue. 

Josh was quick to grab onto the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him harshly around, waving through the complicated mass of random roadies, and protective gates until they got around to the back of the bus. They could still hear the sounds of everyone putting away the show, and getting ready to get back on the road again. But it was hushed. They were in their own dark corner, and Josh shoved Ryan up against the bus. 

Ryan panted, his breaths coming out looking like puffs of smoke in the butt-fucking cold of Wisconsin. He had barely noticed, but Josh was still only in a pair of flimsy basketball shorts, and the sweat from the show was drying on his chest, leaving his arms and shoulders covered in goosebumps. "Fuck," Ryan moaned, wrapping his arms around him. 

Josh kissed him, hard and rough, like he couldn't get enough of him. Ryan let out a whine in the back of his throat as he grinded shamelessly onto Josh. "I've been hard for days, fuck, Joshy, fuck," Ryan chanted, as Josh attached his lips to his neck. Their hips were slotting against each other so hard Ryan found himself being slammed against the wall of the bus, over and over again. 

"Missed you," Josh whispered filthily along the columns of his throat. "You're so hot, I missed you so much." 

"Missed you," Ryan let out a gasp, mouth falling open as Josh took a chunk of his hair between his fingers and pulled on it roughly, giving himself more access to fucking ruin Ryan's neck. "Ah, ah, too," Ryan eventually got out. 

"I want," Ryan choked, as Josh grabbed onto his hips and shoved him up, like he weighed nothing. Ryan wrapped his legs easily around Josh's waist, and the new angle had his head spinning over how desperate he was. "I want-" he tried again. 

"What do you want, baby?" Josh asked, lips against his ear, before licking the shell of it, causing Ryan to shiver violently. 

Josh eventually pulled back a little bit, stopping the movement of his hips. Ryan whined, high and needy at the lack of contact. Josh was staring at him intently, his eyes dark, like he wanted to eat him alive. "What do you want?" He asked again, his words fierce, reminding Ryan who was in control. 

"I want you in my mouth, please," he begged, knowing that he sounded strung out already and they had barely begun. "I want to taste you so bad, it's all I can think about, Joshy." 

Josh groaned, resting his forehead against Ryan's. "Fuck, you have any idea what you do to me?"

Ryan bit his lip, making his eyes wide, before giving Josh a small smile. Under Josh's hungry eyes he felt sexy, and beautiful like he had never imagined he would. He shook his head slowly. 

"You're all I think about," Josh said softly, his words intimate. "Tyler's already informed everyone he's making a list of rules about designated times I can jerk off, because I'm doing it so much." Josh gave him a wicked smirk. "But I can't help it, when I think about your ass," he slid his hand into Ryan's back jean pocket, causing him to gasp and squirm. Then he pinned Ryan back to the bus, completely crowding his space, whispering, "and your mouth," as he trailed his thumb lightly over Ryan's lips. 

Ryan couldn't take it anymore, shoving Josh off of him. He aggressively pushed him back, so he was the one getting friendly with the side of the bus. Ryan dropped to his knees immediately, tugging hurriedly at Josh's belt. When he got it open, and took Josh's dick out, he barely gave himself a nanosecond to admire it before he was swallowing it down. 

He wasn't in the mood to tease, so he went down as far as he could, and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't. His lips were pink and shiny as they wrapped around Josh's dick. He looked up when he heard Josh slamming his head against the bus with a strangled groan. His hands went into Ryan's hair, and and tugged hard. 

Ryan pulled back slightly, spit dribbling down his chin. "Fuck my mouth," he instructed, carefully holding his hands behind his back. 

Josh made a strangled sound, but didn't disappoint, thrusting into Ryan's mouth shallowly. When Ryan only blinked up at him with wide innocent eyes, he began going faster, hitting the back of Ryan's throat nearly every time. 

Ryan couldn't help moaning around Josh's cock. His jaw was aching in the best fucking way, and he knew he looked like a whore. Down on his knees in some glorified alley, hair awry, and swallowing cock down like he was starving for it. He continued to moan, circling his hips against the air. He had been hard practically the entire show but now he was so hard it _hurt._

He knew Josh was close when he tugged on his hair harsher than before, his thrusts getting erratic in Ryan's mouth. He wouldn't stop talking though. One of Ryan's favorite parts about Josh was that he was literally unable to keep quiet during sex. He just kept chanting, "So good, so fucking good, your fucking mouth Jesus Christ. I'll be thinking about this, fuck, the way you just take it, 'cause you need it. You need my cock down your throat, fuck." 

With a final cry, he came down Ryan's throat. Ryan swallowed most of it, but some of it still smeared around his chin. He continued sucking, and swirling his tongue until Josh was completely done spasming, and his dick was no longer hard. Licking it like it was some kind of obscene lollipop. He would've kept going if Josh hadn't forcefully grabbed onto him and tugged him up. 

He slammed him against the bus again, crowding his personal space. Ryan whimpered pathetically, but it turned into a desperate high-pitched moan, when Josh finally stuck a hand down his pants, wrapping it around his cock. Josh's hand was strong and firm, jacking him off in quick tight strokes. Ryan scrabbled onto Josh's shoulders for purchase, fucking gasping for air like a fish out of water. He let out little breathy "ah, ah, ahs," fucking squirming with how good it felt. 

"Come on baby," Josh growled in his ear. "So hot, so beautiful. Come for me, come on." 

Ryan shoved his face into Josh's neck, muffling the wrecked sob that came out when he spilled all over Josh's hand. His body was practically shaking with how strong his orgasm was, and he slumped against Josh, all energy gone. 

Josh fingers ran gently through the hairs on the nape of Ryan's neck. "When is your flight home?" 

Ryan hummed sleepily, already far too comfortable in Josh's arms, despite it being like, thirty degrees, with cum all over his face. "In two days."

Josh kissed the top of his head. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on social media
> 
> twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> tumblr: halseyschemicalromance


End file.
